


Take a Break

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Makoto, fluff & sex guys its the best, makoharu - Freeform, makoharu college life, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is flooded with massive projects and tests at university, leaving less time for her and Haruka to spend time with each other...and Haruka's had enough. </p><p>A fem!Makoto x Haru request from my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> i know it's been a SUPER long time since I uploaded a request, but here's another makoharu! sorry for uploading two makoharu fics in a row, but the couple has always held a special place in my heart. i have so many other drabbles pending, i seriously have 12 drafts just hanging out in my draft box. 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!<3 and im sorry for the wait!!

Makoto bit her plump bottom lip as she stared at her textbook, her olive green eyes missing every other word as her vision blurred. The girl was exhausted. She had two projects due within the next week, and if she didn’t put the finishing touches on now, she knew that she never would get around to it. A swift huff left her lips as she closed her eyes for just a second. 

_Come on, Mako…you have to work on this! Okay, maybe if you just close your eyes for 5 minutes you’ll be recharged…_

Makoto knew that was a total bold faced lie, but she kept her eyes closed anyway. She had been so busy lately that she hardly had any time to even let her eyes meet Haru’s, let alone speak to him. She would get into her apartment and just go right to her work. 

Makoto and Haru decided to just share an apartment after they both lived solo in Tokyo for a few months. Haru’s apartment was just a short train ride from Makoto’s, but since they were together they figured they’d save money and split the rent at Makoto’s place. While that was supposed to bring them even closer together, it didn’t do much. 

Makoto was still coming home from university, exhausted and stressed, unable to really give Haru the time of day. Makoto felt horridly guilty about it – she loved Haruka so much, and she wanted to just spend all her time with him, being held by him, and talking to him. It just wasn’t that easy. 

And Haruka had enough of it. 

Haru walked into the apartment to see his girlfriend’s face tucked away in a textbook, her breathing even and soft. She had fallen asleep while studying. He let out a small sigh and scratched his head, putting down his backpack. He was worried about his girlfriend, no doubt. 

She was always so sleepy and she had to try so much harder to be upbeat and ready to go at a moment’s notice. She was draining fast, and Haruka hated to see it. He wanted Makoto to just relax for once. He wanted her to close her textbook and shove her university stuff to the side for just one night. 

He bit his lip as he approached his childhood love and knelt down so that his soft lips made contact with her ear, breathing softly. 

“Makoto…” He breathed, allowing his lips to graze her ear. 

No response. Makoto really was knocked out. 

Haru kissed Makoto’s temple and nuzzled in, embarrassed to be showing so much affection. Of course, he and Makoto had sex before and have done almost everything under the sun, but he still felt so elated and shy about it. He hoped he would never stop feeling that way. 

Makoto stirred just a bit when feeling Haruka’s warm arms wrap around her, shifting softly in his arms, lying back. 

“Makoto…” Haruka whispered, nuzzling his face into Makoto’s neck, “take a break…” 

Makoto cleared her throat and woke herself up more, sitting up and grabbing her textbook, biting her lip once more. 

“Haru…I have to finish my projects…” She whispered, wanting nothing more than to shove her textbook out of the way and be held by her loving boyfriend. 

“You can finish them later…” Haruka deadpanned, as usual. 

Makoto let out a breathless giggle, shaking her head sadly. 

“Haru, you know I can’t do that…” 

Haruka looked pointedly at his girlfriend before grabbing her hands and pinning her to the floor, her eyes widening in surprise. 

“Haru!” Makoto exclaimed in shock, confused. 

 _Why was Haru acting out? He’s never done this before!_  Makoto felt her brain lose its track of thought as soon as Haruka allowed his soft lips to trail over her neck, causing her to let out a breathless sigh, running a slim hand through Haruka’s ebony hair. 

“Take a break with me…” Haru quietly requested, letting out a small smile when feeling Makoto’s body go limp in agreement, settling more into his warm arms. 

“P-please…” Makoto stammered, so taken with Haruka’s assertiveness. 

Makoto didn’t know where this side of Haru came from, but to say she immensely enjoyed it would be an understatement. This was a great feeling, and she let out a lethargic soft moan when feeling Haruka’s hands trail up her sides and underneath her shirt. She moved her head to the side, exposing her neck more fully, giving Haruka the opening he was waiting for. 

He allowed his soft lips to attach to Makoto’s smooth neck, reveling in the small moan Makoto let out, her hands gripping the back of his shirt in bliss. They weren’t even undressed yet and Makoto was already shaking. Haruka figured that her stamina was down, and she was much more easily overwhelmed due to the fact that they hadn’t had intimate contact for about 2 weeks. 

Haruka wasted no time giving in to what him and Makoto really wanted, not even fully pulling off Makoto’s pants before entering her, the ecstatic gasps leaving both of their mouths as they felt each other’s bodies. Like each time the pair got together like this, the tempo was slow and calm, making Makoto throw her head back and let out small whispers that confirmed the love she felt toward the man she grew up with. 

“M-Makoto…” Haruka managed to stammer, moving his hips in time with Makoto’s, biting his bottom lip, “I’m close…” 

–

Makoto panted softly as Haruka gently cleaned up, letting out a knowing smirk when he watched his loving girlfriend settle down and reopen her textbook, her eyes drooping every second. 

“Makoto…” Haruka whispered, closing the textbook and wrapping his girlfriend in a blanket, “go to sleep.” 

Makoto didn’t have to be told twice. 


End file.
